The Chamber of Secrets
by Midnight Valkyrie
Summary: Come along and enter the story chamber, where fate awaits you. Surprises with an all you can eat dramatic story just right for you, told by our very own, the Lich. Some characters may appear to be in the genderbent universe whom are from the regular universe. There are original characters, too. The rating may change later on. Authors note at the end. Italics are not authors notes
1. Prologue

_Welcome my friends, take a seat, and enjoy your time in the story chamber. Why don't you meet our friends, like Marshall Lee and Fionna? Or Prince Gumball and Cake? Only one could tell in the story chamber, as we follow through the story of 4 greedy, little bastards on a wild trip with love and friendship, hurt and horror, and dirty little secrets that could only be revealed in the story chamber. Excited yet? Me too, we are going to a very good time in the story chamber._

"Oww stop that, honestly." Replied an aggravated Fionna.

"Do not hesitate to have your hair done, Fionna. We just yet have time to make it to Prince Gumball's birthday party," Said an angsty Halley, "I know how you're always talking about Bubba. I've been to the cinemas, you know. I know how those proms end up with the two protagonists falling in love." Said Halley. Fionna starting giggling.

"Oh, Halley. Sometimes you are such twat." Exclaimed Fionna. They both started giggling. "Oh, this is gonna be such a wonderful ball!" Exclaimed Fionna. "But stop moving, I cannot fix your hair with out you keeping still."

"No, no, no! This is all wrong. The colours are wrong, the foods are wrong, everything is just plain WRONG!" Exclaimed Prince Gumball.

"Your Majesty, what seems to be the problem?" Said a weary Peppermint Maid. "Can't you not see?! This is NOT what I asked for! Clearly the curtains are magenta, not burgundy, the food is supposed to be candy, chips, dip, pastries, and punch? Does this look like all of those? No, I didn't think so. And may I inquire if you've got the castle fumigated yet?" "Um... y-your majesty please let me jus-" "NO! My birthday party is just hours away and you think you can create an excuse for this birthday mess?" "I'm sorry your majesty i'll have this castle in top shape and get the foods, just please, don't send me away. I haven't got any home, and this is all I have left." "Fine. Just make sure you can get this castle ready by 7 hours, and maybe, just maybe, I won't throw you out. Now, I must return to my studies." "Have you got anything I could do for you?" "I needn't anything right now but some peace and quite. Now off with you, dumb bugger."

Peppermint Maid went back upstairs, with one arm sagging down while she slowly made her way up stairs, looking even more forlorn than ever.

"Ay, I have yet to write a song, my dear Bongo. But I will find a song, and Prince Gumball will enjoy it!" Said an exhausted Marshall Lee.

"But Marshall, the ball is in 7 hours. How are you going to write a song in that much time? It takes many days to write a song." Said a nervous Bongo.

"That's only on the telly, Bongo. I'm sure Marshall can think of a song in that much time, right?" Said a doubtful Keila.

"You can bugger off, Keila, because you needn't worry. The master of songwriting can think of something fairly as good to those pop-culture songs."

"Oh, you can, master? I'd like to see you try!" "Oh please, we can ditch the gig anytime. It's not like we're going to sing a song made just for him." "But the song is supposed to be made just for him." "We'll it's not!" "Then why exactly did you say you we're going to write a song?" "Don't be such an ass, Keila. We are going to write a song for him, just for him! I don't care what you say. We may only have 7 hours but that doesn't mean we won't achieve creating the song!" Exclaimed Marshall Lee.

"But you just said the song wasn't going to be made just for him. Angry, much?" "Oh, shut it, Keila! We are going to finish this song one way or another. Your 're either going to stay out, or fall down with us." "Stop fighting guys, we're supposed to be writing a song, not screaming at the top of your lungs." Calmly said Guy.

"I agree with Guy." Said Bongo. He whipped his long hair out of his face and started playing the drums.

"So are we gonna write a song or not?" Exclaimed Bongo. Everyone took one good glance at each other, and nodded their heads. The song, has begun.

The palace had already been filled with candy citizens and friends and family, and friends of friends and friends of family. Classical music started to play, and everyone was dancing along to the melody.

Fiona strutted in, with her curly up-doe with strings of curly hair on the sides of her head, a single braid wrapping up the bundle, and her golden hair coming to a point where it looked like a bun. She wore a light baby blue Victorian style dress that reached to her feet with white frills in her front with a rose pink just right to her cleavage.

Halley strolled into the ballroom like she actually was taking an afternoon stroll, wearing a lavender parasol and a frilly lavender dress that reached just above her knees with dark purple fabric on the sides of the dress, which both met at the middle as well. Her hair was out and down, and barely looked as neat as Fionna's.

Marshall Lee and his band rushed in, appearing the same as earlier. "I-I've got the song! I've got the song!" Said Marshall Lee. "Slow down! What do you think this is gym class? There is no reason for you to- are you hyperventilating? Do you need a glass of water?" Said Prince Gumball. "No, I..I..I'm just, tired. That's all, tired. You needn't give me any water." Said Marshall Lee, breathing extremely heavily.

"Oh, hello ladies- Halley, your hair is in a mess! This party is supposed to be formal, just for my birthday. Couldn't you have-" "Bugger off, Dumball. I ain't got no time for any criticism about my hair." "Couldn't you try to use proper grammar, you ignorant fools. Off with you!" Fionna and Halley walked towards Cake.

"Hey girl! Ooh! You're looking fancy there! Tryina impress Prince Gumball?"

"Ugh, just stop it Cake, please. I am nearly 19, you needn't need to tell me anything."

"Your birthday isn't for another 7 months!" "Fine, in 7 months. But that's it."

Fionna took a seat by the punch bowl, only to be surprised by something scurry between her legs.

"Ack! A mouse!"

"Peppermint Maid!"

Peppermint Maid rushed towards Prince Gumball.

"I-I promise that I fumigated the place, I cross my heart." "Oh really? You did? Then explain to me why there are rodents scurrying in my castle."

"Okay, okay, please i'll tell you everything just please-" "Into the lab, now." Prince Gumball pointed to the metallic lab door down the hall near Fionna. Everyone was staring at them.

"You may return to your activities, no need to be interested in something apparat of my life."Said Prince Gumball nervously.

Oh goody! People scurried towards one another, for the Waltz was starting! Everyone was dancing to the rhythm of the song, slowly step by step, in an orderly fashion.

"Hell, this party wouldn't even be right for a country singer. Bubba did say this ball was 'formal'." Said Marshall Lee.

"Okay everyone, tonight we have a special performance by Ooo's very own, Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings-" "Eh hem" "And scream queen." "Ready guys?" "Ready." They all said, slightly at the same time.

The crowd grew wild as the band walked up on stage. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, this song is for my dear Bubba in the corner." Said Marshall Lee, partly teasing Gumball, too. The band started playing, while everyone was dancing wildly to the song. Now this party wasn't very formal.

As the song concluded, the crowd started cheering and screaming as the band had walked off stage. Everyone was quiet as the music began to play again. The food was almost gone, and waste was a mess in its place. The clock struck twelve, and as the children had left hours ago, this wasn't your average fairy tale.

"May I take this dance Madame?" Said prince Gumball as he kissed Fionna's hand.

"Yes, you may." Said Fionna.

They danced for the rest of the night, even though they both knew it wasn't Prince Gumball's birthday anymore. Everyone else was gone when Fionna had finally bided a good knight and waltzed back to the treehouse. This had been the best day of her life.


	2. School in a Century

_Welcome back! Missed me yet? Well, there's more to this story than that little prologue. Ready for another chapter? Well, good, because I have lots in store for you, in the story chamber._

_Beep. Beep._ Fionna's alarm kept sounding on, and off, and on again. Fionna lifted one eyelid up, not even enough to guess what's happening in her environment. She rose the eyelid a little bit. Only to find out the clock said 7:30.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Fionna removed her pyjamas and scooted to her dresser, where she randomly threw out her clothes until she remembered.

"Ooh, that's right. I wear a uniform."

Fionna scurried to her closet wear she also threw out her clothes until she found her uniform, tight in its plastic zip lock bag. She wore a navy blue skirt with plaid white and green stripes, and a navy blue blazer with a pocket on her upper right cleavage and she wore a red tie with a white shirt showing underneath it.

Fionna rushed downstairs to grab some toast, only to find out that the toaster was backed up. "Ugh! Not again." She just grabbed a handful of corn flakes, and stuffed it in her mouth. "Bye Cake!" Said Fionna as she rushed towards the school bus.

"Wait! Wait! I'm almost here!"

But it was too late for poor Fionna Mertens. The bus had already left the area and headed towards the school. "Crap, how am I ever going to get to school on time?" Fionna tried to search for things she could use.

She hurried over towards the garage, nothing there. She then stumbled upon bicycle that looked like it had already been used years before, but had been left out in the rain to rust.

Fionna tried to ride on the bicycle as quickly as she could. She had just 2 minutes to get to school, until the unexpected, yet expected out of a rusty heap of trash, had happened.

"No, no, no, no! I'm going to be late for school! This bugger of an ole' bike!"

Fionna kicked the bicycle as hard as she could and rushed off the last few miles she had.

_Ring! Ring! _School had already started, and Fionna had already had just a mile left. Fionna let out a sigh, "Of course, I knew I'd be late. Now what's left?"

"Need a lift?"

"Huh? Wo just said that?"

"Over here, you ass."

Fionna turned to see one of those crude, humourless boys from the boys academy. The young male had spikey brown hair and peach coloured skin. His pool turquoise mesmerised Fionna.

"What are you, a statue? Get in the car before I leave you in the mud with twigs in your hair and acorns for teeth."

Fionna stepped into the silver Camry, and inhaled the fresh scent of Cherry Breeze car freshener while comfortably sitting in the passengers seat. She turned to the back of the car to see black seats, not even a speck of dust on them.

An awkward moment of silence shrouded the two until finally, they've reach the the Ooo Secondary Academy for Girls. Fionna stepped out of the car with one final, "See ya!" The boy waved back at her, and drove off, only to leave mud on Fionna's black Mary Janes.

She stepped up academy, only to find out that the doors were locked. "Ugh! Could this day get any worse?" Well, it did. The clock had stricken 8:00, and Fionna kept pulling the door back and forth at the entrance.

The school secretary open the door, only to be shocked at the mess of Fionna.

"Miss Mertens, you are 30 minutes late for school! And my heavens, look at the mess all over your uniform! Thi-this is just unbelievable!" "Wait Miss Trambourne, I missed the bus a-and-" "I'll let you off the hook for now, Miss Mertens, because its the first day of school. I'll let you off with a little warning, smart thinkers always go to bed on time and wake up early in the morning."

Fionna stepped inside the school, took her schedule, and headed towards her first class: Math.

"No, no, no, Miss Mertens. Please go to the gym and get yourself washed up. Once your done you can get a new pair of clothes by the nurses office." Said Miss Trambourne.

Fionna rushed over to the girls locker room, and quickly I took her clothes off and unhooked her bra and panties and quietly went into the shower. The water sprinkled all over her as she used conditioner to get out all the mud and grim in her hair. She felt much more relaxed by the time she was finished, because the water felt like it soothed away all her pains and troubles.

Fionna put on her towel and headed towards the nurses office. She quietly did so, for if she was ever found, shed be highly embarrassed. Well, quietly wasn't enough as the bell had just rung and students had already poured out of the classrooms.

"Ahahaha! Look guys it's Fionna! Hahaha!" Said a familiar voice. "Ashley!" Murmured Fionna.

Cameras from phones snapped photos of Fionna with a hungry sea of laughter just about to engulf her. She quickly ran to the nurses office, where she found Miss Anafur clacking words on her computer. Miss Anafur gasped as she turned around to Fionna.

"What do you need, Miss Mertens?"

"A new pair of clothes. Just clothes."

"Alright, just go into that drawer and you'll find a hoard of uniforms in there. Say, what happened to your uniform, Miss Mertens?"

"Long story."

Fionna waltzed up to the drawer, and took out a new pair of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and rushed to put on her uniform.

"Hello Miss. May I inquire if you've seen Fionna? Miss Petrikov is requesting the return of Fionna." Asked Halley.

"Yes dear, she is just in the bathroom changing."

"OK Miss, Cheerio!"

Fionna rushed out of the bathroom, with a new set of clothes to wear.

"Goodness! What happened to you Fionna?"

"Long story short."

The two then headed to Miss Petrikov's classroom, also known as English.

The hallways were shrouded with filled a sea of males all trying to get to one classroom. "Excuse me! Sorry! What it you twit!" All the words being used by the greedy Prince Gumball.

"Great ball that you've thrown." Said one male. "Awesome party last night, dude!" said a foreign exchange student. "It wast a ball, you ignorant fool."

"Man, a ball sounds mad boring."

"Why can't you speak properly instead of talking in that crude language you Americans call 'slang'."

"Stupid priss." Murmured the foreign exchange student.

"What's next... Aha! Science."

The prince waltzed into the laboratory, only to find out that they're dissecting frogs. Again.

"Must this happen every year?"

Bubba put on the cleaning gloves provided for him and waited for the rest of the students to enter the classroom. Marshall Lee was the last to come in, having to take a seat next to Gumball.

The two glared at each other, and then resumed to their papers. This was only the beginning of a friendly rivalry.

"Finally, we're free!"

"Thank goodness we're out of the classroom."

The girls were happily talking amongst each other.

"Hey, Fionna. Missed me yet?"

"Bugger off Ashley."

"No, I believe the fun had just begun."

"You've taken a nick at Fionna's social life!"

"Halley-"

"Why can't you and your little posse bugger off?"

"Looks like your friend here is in a nark."

"Do you really want a knuckle sandwich, Ashley?"

"Why not settle this in the lunchroom? So everyone can see what a nitwit you are."

"Fine. Halley, c'mon! We have better things to do that listen to the stuff Ashley says."

The two walked to the cafeteria to get some grub. Fionna waited impatiently in line so she can give Ashley a kick in the face. Halley took her time and just waited. "I'll bet you that Ashley is going to cause a food fight. Don't do it, unless you want to get caught." "I wouldn't give two cents if I got caught."

The two girls sat at their usual table with their friends. "All right?" asked Fionna. "Very well." Said Princess Bubblegum. "Very well, too." said Marceline. These group of girls had always been together since primary school. They plan to always stay together in their tight little pack. "Ashley's going after Fion-" Halley had covered her mouth before she could even finish her sentence.

Marceline had just spit out her Powerade. "Ashley's doing what?!" "Marceline, shh. You are going to let everyone hear you."

"Halley over here believe's Ashley is going after me. Typical telly movies."

"She's probably gonna start a food fight!"

"No she's no-"

"Hello Fionna. Remember our little feud?"

"Ashley, I am going to knock those teeth out of you!"

Ashley had already gotten to another table and took the cola out of someone's hands, and threw it in Halley's direction, but she moved out of the way just in time, only for the soda to hit Bonnie instead.

"You are gonna regret for what you have done!"

"Leave me to handle this guys."

Bonnie had taken a frozen yogurt out of someone's hand and stuffed it inside Ashley's shirt. "I-is that all you've got?"

"No, I'm just getting started."

Bonnie had taken a pizza from someone's plate and smashed it in Ashley's face. "Ugh, look at all the grim you have put on me! I look utterly beastly!" Easley had darken a clump of salad and threw it in Bonnie's direction, but she had moved quick enough for the salad to be thrown in someone's face. "Food fight!" Pizza, salads, milk cartons, yogurt, every type of grub possibly in that cafeteria was being thrown.

"Now, didn't I tell you she was going to start a food fight?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can say I told you so already."

"I may seem like I have the urge to do that, but I'm not that mean, you know."

It was until then when the principle had walked in that trouble was in the making. She gazed around and say Bonnie and Ashley brawling with food all over them. "Fionna, Ashley, Bonnibel, Halley, and Marceline. In my office, now."

The five girls walked slowly into Miss Haller's office, where they would probably brush up on detention soon enough. Girls, let me tell you this: you are in your last year at Ooo Secondary Academy for Girls and I find you mercilessly fighting in the cafeteria."

"But Madam, it was all Ashley's fault! She was the one who's been bullying us for the past 4 years, it's not our fault!" pleaded Halley.

"Miss Omire, I don't care whom started what I found all of you fighting in the cafeteria, and that deserves a reasonable punishment. You are supposed to be setting an example for the younger students!" "But Madam please-"

"No buts! You are all getting detention. And as for you, Ashley, you will get a weeks worth of detention. Do you girls understand?"

"Yes Madam." They all murmured.

"You may leave."

The girls waltzed back out of the classroom. "It's all Ashley's fault, and now we have detention."

"Say that for yourself! This is the first time I've ever gotten detention! I'm not going to afford to be a bad seed! Blimey, this is all my fault."

"Its not your fault, Bonnie. It's all of our faults. It could've been worse, you know."

"Yeah, true."

"We'll, we'd best be heading to class."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

"Bloody hell! What is that stench?"

"It was the stench of frog dissection."

"Ack! I hope I'm not in science class!"

"Well, too bad! Science is not an elective!"

Bubba had just about finished his paper when he handed it to Miss Cinnamon Bun and waltzed out of the classroom. "This is all your fault, Marshall Lee!" "It's my fault you got detention." teased Marshall Lee. "You've now made me look like an idiotic delinquent!"

"Hey, don't forget I got detention, too."

"Well, that's just great for you."

"All right guys?"

They both glared at Finn, whom appeared to be just as confused as Marshall Lee.

"Very well then. Might I inquire what time it is?"

"10:31"

"Okay then. Cheerio!"

The bell has just rung again. That meant lunch time for the males academy. Boys had rushed out of the hallways and into the cafeteria, where a long line of men had been waiting to get their food.

"Damn, this is a long line." groaned Marshall Lee.

"Speed it up people! We're waiting to get some grub back here!" hollered Finn.

Marshall Lee and Bubba seemed more embarrassed after that. After the long 5 minutes that seemed like an hour, they've finally received their lunch and grabbed a seat at a near by table.

"Hey Marshall, why don't you come sit with us?" hollered Finn.

Once more, Marshall Lee and Bubba became even more embarrassed. Marshall Lee let out a sigh, and finally said, "No."

He retreated to a popular table, where he was kindly greeted by friendly familiars. "I believe I am going to sit somewhere else too." sighed Bubba. "Man I guess nobody wants to sit with me. Wonder what their problem is."

The bell had finally rung at 11:15 exactly. The hallways, as usual, is filled with people going from class to class. "Bubba and Marshall Lee, may I see you two boys in my office?" The two walked into the principles office, greeted with an unpleasant look. "Do you know what you two have done?" "Pardon me, but this was all Marshalls fault-" "I don't care who's fault is who's! All I know is you two have disrupted class and created a mockery out of the frogs!" "But sir-"

"But nothing! You two will both be having detention. Now, get out of my office!" The two walked out of the office and went back to their classrooms.

"Finally! Math class is over!"

"Yes it is, Marcy." replied Halley.

"Now what's next."

Marceline scrolled her finger across the schedule. "Ugh! Physical education!" "But the best part is, we all have physical education." "Yes, that's true." "But we have to stay in after school because of detention. Ugh!"

Marceline, Bonnie, Halley, and Fionna all met in the middle of the hallway after class. "Let's just get this over with." They walked into the locker room where they had taken off their uniforms and went into their gym clothes.

"Hello, girls, you may all know me, I am Coach Chocolate. I know some of the girls are still getting dressed but let's just get this over with. First up, roll call. Marceline Abadeer. Amelia Aniston. Meghan Ashmire. Lillian Bernstein-" Coach Chocolate kept running through the names with a bunch of 'here's' swarming around.. "Fionna Mertens... Fionna Mertens... not he-"

"I'm here!" Fionna rushed into the gymnasium. "Well then, where were you when the rest of the girls had left?"

"I was just changing, that's all."

"Quite a long time to be changing, eh?"

Coach Chocolate began reading through the list of names until everyone was called. "Okay girls, your first activity on your first day of school: Everyone to the track, now!" Everyone poured onto the fields and started groaning and moaning. They knew what was about to happen.

"You can save your groaning and moaning for later, because what's about to happen will really help you with your bones and muscles, so you won't have to be like those prissy boys at the other academy." Laughter filled the air. "You won't be laughing after I say this: 5 miles! Starting now!"

Everyone rushed to the track, like it was some type of race. Huffing on her first lap, Fionna was greeted unpleasently by a familiar voice. "Already breathing hard, you little baby?" Ashley teased. She had then kicked some mud onto Fionna. "Oh it's on." Fionna rushed towards Ashley and kicked her foot. Ashley had tripped and fell into a pool of mud.

She shook it off and continued to run across the track. She pushed Fionna to the side and resumed to run. "Fionna stop. Your going to get in trouble." "Well, then it'll be worth it." She pushed Ashley one final to the ground before making her final lap. They were finally finished with their last lap. "We've finished!" Fionna and Ashley have tagged close ahead.

"What happened to you girls?" asked Coach Chocolate. "Lots and lots running." Said Fionna. "Well then, good for you." said Coach Chocolate. The bell had rung again, school was finally over, just not for the girls, they had detention.

Bubba once again started to huff after running that long 5 miles. "I cannot believe I have to stay after school because of you." "Because of me? Speak for yourself." They walked into the classroom, where it they met an unfriendly person. "You idiotic delinquents need to learn a thing or two about self control. I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk, so all of you need to stay quiet or else."

Marshall Lee and Bubba had taken their seats in the middle of the classroom. Bubba looked around, and saw many delinquents in the room, and started to panic. "Psst, Marshall, what if this goes on my permanent record?" "Well, I don't know, maybe you should try not blaming me next time." "No talking! Whoever that was." Marshall Lee and Bubba remained quiet for the rest of the session.

"Ugh, now we have to go to detention because of Ashley."

"I know, right?"

The girls continued to chatter for the rest of the remaining minutes they had. "Everybody take your seats! For the remaining one hour, you are to read a book or sit silently. There is absolutely no talking and I do not want to hear a peep. You understand me?"

"Yes, Madam." said the rest of the girls. Fionna, Halley, Marceline, and Bonnie had taken their seats in the middle of the classroom. "What do we do now?"whispered Bonnie. "I guess we just sit here and wait." whispered Marceline. "No talking!" Fionna could see Ashley making rude gestures. Fionna was then mysteriously passed a note. "Meet me in the ally at 5 tomorrow. Your reputation is in grave danger." Fionna knew something bad was about to happen.


	3. The Delinquents

_Who did the message come from? We do not know, for only one could tell in the story chamber, so continue, read on, find out who did this and explore the consequences lying in this chapter._

"Now, wouldn't this be more of a, 'When in Rome' situation. It's typical that the message was probably from Ashley, can't you tell? She _hates_ you." suggested Halley. The golden haired female replied, "It could be, but then again, it couldn't be. She didn't get up when the message was sent, plus, her posse wasn't in detention either."

"Did you at least try to check whom it could've been from?"

"Nope, I just know somewhere in my guts that it wasn't from Ashley."

"Well, anyways, detention is over, so, lets just get up before they give us extra." "I guess that is quite true."

The hallways were completely empty at the girls academy, not even a single living organism to be seen. The delinquents had just walked out of the classroom and filled up the empty hallway that lead to the bronze, Victorian style gate.

"Hey, wanna sleepover tonight?" said Halley.

"Sure, what would you like to watch?" asked the heroine.

"Um, I don't know, I might have to look through my DVD case. Would you like to watch anything scary?"

"What time, 2:00am just so when I fall asleep you can scare me with those horrid nightmares from the telly? Cause if that's going to happen, then please, lets watch something else."

"No, we're not gonna watch it at 2:00am, we have school tomorrow. We're gonna watch it at 10:00pm."

"Sure, I guess, since that's the latest time I can go without being scarred."

"Okay, but lets invite the other girls."

"Okay, that sounds delightful."

While at the bow academy, detention was much more than expected, it lasted much more longer than the girls did. "What time is it?" asked the greedy prince. "5:24. This is going to take forever!" whispered the vampire.

It was finally at 5:46 that the boys had the chance to leave. "All right guys?" asked Finn. "Very well." replied Bubba. "I heard the girls academy don't have to sit in detention for as long. That's just the stupidest rule ever."

"Anyways, I'm tired, I'm going home, don't try to invite me to your house" "Okay, Marshall, suit yourself."

It was finally 9:58, and the girls were almost ready to prepare for their movie. The telly was on full blast, the corn was popped, and the girls had their couch cushions and pillows ready for the excitement of watching their movie.

"Okay, so I got, The Inchworm-"

"No."

"The Halloween Smash-"

"No"

"Or Creepy Circus Clowns."

"Hmm, that sounds good-"

"And scary." "Are you sure your parents do not mind that the telly is on full blast?" The cyan haired girl wiped her bangs across her forehead. "No, no, no, they are on a business trip, that might take 3 months to a year." "That seems like a very long time away from your parents."

"I know, but at least I get to enjoy myself more often."

"Hey look the movie is starting!"

The girls whipped their attention to the telly. Screams and sounds of blood and gore stretched out for the whole hour, reaching from 10:06 to 11:58. "That was, um, quite, nice?" Fionna sighed. "Well, better go to bed, it's almost 12:00." The girls turned off the telly, and went to sleep, for a new day was going to happen, and this time, they'd better watch their backs.

_Beep, beep, beep, _the sounds had kept repeating until finally, Halley had turned it off. She returned her regular smile with a wide yawn, revealing her teeth. "Guys, get up its time to go to school." "Huh? What time is it?" "6:03"

"Why must we get up so early?" whined Marceline.

"Fionna, wake up, it's time for school."

Fionna returned her reply with a yawn and groggily stand up. "It's 6:03 time to get ready." "That's kind of blatant, I'd usually get up like an hour and 30 minutes from now. I cannot be fagged." "Well, do you want today to be the same as yesterday?" Fionna glared at Bonnie. "Oh fine."

The girls had to wait for almost an hour before the final girl had gotten into the bathroom. The girls had little than over 10 minutes to get dressed. They all put on their uniforms and headed off, and they didn't eat breakfast.

Time has passed since school started, and hours had been made the most of by now. It was finally time for the lunch, but none of the girls ordered anything. "Now, Miss Ashley, what you did was very foolhardy and just for that, I am going to add you to the raffle-"

"How did I get entered into a raffle if I did something wrong-"

"Listen, Ashley, the raffle is for which 2 delinquents get to go to the Oder Academy, it would teach you a lot. Kids from all around Ooo and other nations go there for studies and _good behaviour. _I expect that out of you Ashley. It's no good if you are going to be here and cause trouble."

"OMG yes! Ashley's leaving!"

"You heard the principle, shes being entered in a raffle. Won't assure you she'd win."

"Damn it!" replied Fionna.

"Anyways, lunch is over, so lets just leave."

The bell had rung, and the hallway, once more was bustling with people. It was finally time for school to be over and everyone was rushing towards the gates to be open. "Open, open, open!" said one girl. "Let's just get outta here!" said another.

The gates were finally open, releasing a hoard of girls, running home. _Okay, 5:00, 5:00 clock, right here, better get ready, _Fionna thought to herself. Fionna had just walked back and for for the rest of the remaining 2 hours.

Finally, as promised, a mysterious figure appeared out in the far distance. It motioned to come, more than enough times. "Hey, Fi! Wait up!" hollered Halley, running towards her with the other girls.

"I wanted you to come alone. But I guess this will do. You are invited to join the Oder Academy, it's not as bad as it looks. It's got nice dormitories, wonderful food, great games, contests, and raffles, it's all within a matter of time that you come join us. You will need to bring your friend, Halley, too. We will meet again tomorrow, during school."

"But how will I know where you are?" "Just trust me, everything's gonna be, _all right._" And the figure slipped back into the night, until tomorrow, boys and girls, you have a long day ahead of you.


End file.
